1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to data discs, and more particularly to a data disc storage arrangement which is capable of securely storing the data discs in a convenient manner while facilitating easy retrieval of the discs.
2. Description of Related Arts
Utilization of data discs, such as Compact Discs (CDs) and Digital Video Discs (DVDs), for storing data in electronic form has become extremely common all over the world. A major advantage of them is that they allow users to avoid storing a huge amount of physical documents. However, a major question of such a data storage strategy is how to maintain or store the discs in a safe condition so as to avoid any accidental damage.
Generally speaking, there exist two major categories of discs storage devices for storing a plurality of data discs. First, a conventional discs rack typically comprises a supporting frame having a receiving cavity defined by a top ceiling, a bottom wall, and two sidewalls of the supporting frame, wherein a plurality of discs sliding guiders are spacedly formed along the sidewalls of the supporting frame for slidably supporting two side edge portions of a disc container containing a disc. There are at least two disadvantages for this kind of disc rack. First, the utilization of this disc rack presupposes that each of the discs is stored in a disc container. This may be true for, say, original CDs for songs or movies, but this is not true for many others which do not come with disc containers. For those data discs, this first kind of disc storage device is simply not applicable.
Another disadvantage is that when the user wants to retrieve a particular data disc from the disc rack, he/she has first to take out the disc container from the disc rack and then open it. This is inconvenient. In fact, some users prefer to throw away the disc containers and only retain the data discs. For these users, the disc rack is obviously not suitable for them.
The second category of data disc storage device is that of conventional data discs storage bags. A conventional data disc storage bag typically comprises a fabric-made or plastic made outer cover, and a plurality of disc storage units bound within the outer cover, wherein each of the disc storage units has two storage pockets formed on two sides thereof respectively for receiving two data discs therewithin. Accordingly, the plurality of data discs are overlappedly stored within the outer cover for forming a compact structure so as to facilitate easy storage as well convenient carrying.
The major problem for this data disc storage bag is that the data discs must be in contact with the disc storage units. Therefore, when the user tries to take out a particular data disc from a particular storage pocket, an inner surface of the disc storage unit defining the storage pocket may scratch on a data surface of the data disc so that the data stored in the data disc may lose due to accidental scratching of the data surface.
Another problem in relation to this second kind of data disc storage bag is that it is time-consuming for the user to search for the disc which he/she is going to retrieve. For conventional data disc storage bag, all the disc storage units are overlappedly bound so that if the user wants to search for a particular disc, he/she has to flip over every disc storage unit to find out which of them is containing the desired disc.
In short therefore, conventional disc storage devices are unsatisfactory in that they are either inconvenient when use or easy to cause damage to the data discs.